Snuggles
by Crimson Daemon Cat
Summary: Eh... just a series of fluff fics with the HP couples... ALL of them... this first chapter is H/Hr, the second one will be Draco/Ginny...


**Snuggle**

****

**Me: Okay… Just a fluffy little H/Hr fanfic for you H/Hr lovers out there.  I'm going to do a little series of _Snuggle_ with different couplings; including Draco/Ginny (yes the plot would be different for each but still fluff) and other couples… maybe even slash couples if I'm asked to do them.  Ooh, and if you all could do me a little favor and check-out the contests in my user lookup (both Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings contests) it would make me quite happy actually.  Inform me if any of you are interested in entering!**

~*~*~

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, exhausted and sore from the Quidditch match.  The winds had been strong outside and it had been hard to control his broomstick.  Not to mention he had gotten a Bludger to the shoulder during the game.  Of course Madam Pomfrey had easily healed the dislocated shoulder, but it was still a little stiff and sore.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  He looked up to see Hermione.  "Sore?" Hermione asked, having seen Harry's faint wince.

"A little, not really 'mione," Harry said.  "Madam Pomfrey did a good job, but my shoulder is quite stiff and a little sore now.  Nothing to worry about though, it should be feeling better tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, easily climbing over the back of the couch and seating herself beside Harry.  Now that they were in sixth year, both Hermione and Harry had changed a lot.  Hermione was still slim and everything, her hair wasn't as bushy, and her eyes constantly twinkled with mischief, ever since last year with the DADA club had her eyes done so.

She had become quite a rule-breaker since then, and quite optimistic compared to realistic (pfft… I'm pessimistic.  Welcome to my opposite side, Hermione).

Harry, on the other hand, had become more muscled from Quidditch, and yet refused to get contacts.  He said he'd rather have his glasses than contacts (like me.  I like my glasses).

"Would you like me to rub your shoulders Harry?" Hermione asked.

"All right," Harry said.

"Come and sit in front of me on the floor," Hermione said.  Harry got off the couch, and sat on the floor, back against the couch, between Hermione's legs.  Hermione then began to rub his shoulders gently.  It got rid of Harry's stiffness and soreness somewhat.

Harry let her, leaning back further against the couch.  After a while, Hermione stopped.  She leaned back against the cushions of the couch and yawned.  Harry got up and sat down with her again.  "Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome, did it help?"

"Yeah, most of the stiffness is gone," Harry said.

"Good…" Hermione said with a yawn, shifting and hugging Harry gently around his waist.  Harry let Hermione do so, putting his strong arms around her gently as well.  Hermione snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth and company.

Softly, Harry kissed the top of her head.  Hermione blushed faintly but let him.

"Hey, Hermione?  I have to tell you something…"

"What is it Harry?"

"Well… I love you."

"You do?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said.  "I have for a long time.  You're a wonderful friend and wonderful person in general.  I mean, you're smart to of course, you're pretty…"

"Thanks Harry…" Hermione hugged him slightly tighter, and nuzzled him softly.

"No need for thanks… it's the truth." (Like anyone would really say that… not in my world!  Not in a million years!)

"I love you too Harry, I really do," Hermione said.  "And no, it's not because you're a hero.  You're just a wonderful and brave person, that's all.  And I really, really do love you.  More than anything."

"I'm glad you do Hermione… I'm really glad you do…" Harry said.

The two of them sat there, snuggling, for quite a long while, just content with each other.  Eventually, Hermione, becoming tired, leaned up, and kissed Harry on the lips lightly, then gently pulled back and snuggled to him.  Harry pulled her into his lap, and just held her there, as she fell asleep slowly.  Harry was soon asleep as well.

~*~*~

**Me: I know it was short, but it was sweet.  Sort of.  Anyhow, that's it for that story.  The next series/chapter will be of Draco/Ginny most likely.  Trust me, it will… **


End file.
